Oops
by brown-eyes27
Summary: ONE SHOT! Edward and Bella go swimming.


I sat down and fidgeted with my hands, I was getting extremely anxious and Edward's stiff body wasn't helping much. I looked at him and smiled gently, he smiled to and then lowered the window shade as the sun past by us. I layed my head on his stone shoulder and felt him playing with my hair. The captain's voice sounded and instructed us to remain seated until the plane landed. Edward then started to gather his jacket and his scarf, his sunglasses and his baseball hat, if we were going to be walking in the sun he had to cover his skin completely. I smiled and took his sunglasses from him, then I looked at them, I should have known he would have been wearing some designer aviators. I sighed and then cleaned the speck of dirt off of them and handed them back over to him.

Edward glided through the streets, unseen by the pedestrians and the luxiorous cars. I sat un his back with my eyes clenched shut, Edward rubbed my thigh with his hand as he moved and smiled when he wasn't looking ahead of him. I tightened my grip on his neck and slowly opened my eyes as I felt him slow. We were on a very dark lit beach, a cloud was drifting in front of the bright sun which struggled to shine through the white puff. No one seemed to be on the beach, there wasn't even a lifeguard on the post. Edward started to take his heavy clothes off and I stared awkwardly at him.

Edward stood in front of me in his dark red 'Hollister' swin trunks, he was baring his muscle something I had never seen, I had seen his chest of course, but he had always kept his shirt on, unbuttoned down the front. I stared at him, unable to look away from his brilliance.

"Very nice." I stuttered looking into his golden eyes.

"Your turn." He smiled and waited for me to strip down to my bathing suit. I looked at him in mock horror and then turned aroun. I lifted my shirt slowly above my head revealing to him the back straps of my black bikini top. I then looked over my shoulder and smiled at him sheepishly, then I slid my shorts off and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Ready?" I asked nervously, closing my eyes.

"Of course, when you are then." Edward replied, I could here him smiling.

I sighed and then slowly turned to face him again. He didn't focus on my face for a few minutes, he was too busy looking over my body. He stopped a bit at my chest and I blushed and brought my arms across my stomach. "You know you can't go swimming with that towel on." He smiled.

"I know, Ill take it off when we are going in." I sighed, a blinding light struck my eyes and I smiled, Edward reflected the sun in his diamond skin and he walked over to me slowly, cautiously. I smiled and met him in the middle. He lifted his hand and brushed my collar bone as he had done many times before, this time is felt so much better, his smooth skin was soothing and i laid my head in his chest, smelling him. He chickled and placed his head atop mine. We stayed like that until the sun hid again. Edward pulled away and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the ocean.

Before we hit the water I slipped out of my towel and ran after him. I expected some weird occurance to happen when Edward walked into the water, nothing did though, he just stayed the same as ever. Now he just looked like a sea god instead of the land one he usually maintained. I smiled at him and dived under the warm water, trying to force him to come under to. He followed automatically and swam beside me.

I thought about the sun and what he would look lik ein the sun, under the water, glorious still I promised myself. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him again, he parted his lips against mine and I did the same. Water flooded into my mouth, but still the kiss was fantastic, it was soft, pure, and wet. I concaved my body into him and then gasped for air into his mouth. Flapping my arms I pushed through the water to restock my lungs with air, Edward followed even though he didn't have to worry about anything important like breathing. I rolled my eyes at my thought and he looked at me curioulsy, I winked and then turned to looked at the now reappearing sun.

Edward splashed me and I shrieked surprised at the cold water, it had been warmer before. I looked at Edward, my eyes wide and I thrusted my hands toward him in the water, spreading water across his plastered chest. Drops of cold water hit me from all angles as we carried on our little water war, I tried to dodge the water but as always he was far to fast for me. I hit him a few times, I assumed that he was just trying to make me feel better. I laughed as he tackled me under water. I froze under his iron grip as I realized I felt a bit more comfortable. I reached towards my back to make sure my straps were still secure. I felt nothing but skin.

I screamed and looked down, my top was lopsided and was revealing my chest. Edward looked from my face down shocked, I tried to fix it but the waves kept pulling me under. Edward rushed over and moved quickly as if I wasn't supposed to see him cover my boobs up. I almost snorted as he drifted away and the familiar tight tension returned to my back and neck. I blushed and refused to look into his eyes. I looked down and watched through the clear blue water as I wiggled my toes.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmurmed.

"It's not your fault, I should have double knotted the string." I whispered.

"I tried not to look..." He muttered.

"It's okay, when you first unbuttoned your shirt I couldn't help but stare." I tried to smiled keeping my eyes still down.

Edward chuckled and then moved toward me, "You know something?"

"What?" I asked.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." He lifted my chin.

"Even with all those hot vamps around?" I asked sarcastically.

"Even with them all around." He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
